Verschachtelte Bestimmungsörter
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Romance,Lemon]Após 7anos separados os temidos Caçadores Brancos novamente se encontram.Muito se mudou,mas não certos sentimentos.Novamente juntos,novamente em missão...O que acontecerá desta vez?Pares:Aya&OmiOmi?Yohji&KenSchuldich?


**Anime**: Weiß Kreuz  
**Escrita por**: Litha-chan  
**Iniciada em**: Dezembro de 2005.  
**Pares**: Aya & Omi; Omi & ?; Yohji & Ken; Schuldich & ? (Podem aparecer outros)  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Angst moderado, Romance, Lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim a Takehito Koyasu & Cia.

**Sumário**: _Após 7anos separados os temidos Caçadores Brancos novamente se encontram. Muito se mudou, mas não certos sentimentos. Novamente juntos, novamente em missão... O que acontecerá desta vez?_

_

* * *

_

**Verschachtelte Bestimmungsörter  
**_(Destinos Entrelaçados)_

**- Capítulo 1 -**

**Zurückbringen**_(Retornando)_

_

* * *

_

Já havia se passados sete anos desde o antigo grupo Weiss se dissolvera. Cada um seguiu o seu caminho, tentando recuperar um pedaço de vida digna que fora perdida com tantas mortes. Era ainda doloroso olhar para trás e ver a enorme bagagem de corpos deixados pelo caminho, em nome de uma tentativa de ordem. Na verdade para ele ainda era difícil se livrar disto tudo, afinal, a responsabilidade em continuar com o grupo Weiss Kreuz ainda estava em suas mãos.

Fora uma tarefa difícil se livrar de seus seguranças. Como o novo Pérsia e antigo integrante do grupo, todo cuidado atualmente era reforçado. Não possuía mais nenhuma liberdade, nem aquela pouca que conquistara aos seus dezesseis, dezessete anos ao lado de seus companheiros de... trabalho.

Ao despistar todos os seguranças, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi rever como estava a Koneko no Sumu Ie, a antiga floricultura que fora palco de muitas lembranças, boas ou não, mas que faziam parte de seu mais precioso passado. Suspirou ao olhar a fachada abandonada da antiga floricultura.

"Quanto tempo...".

"Realmente... muito tempo".

Uma voz sarcástica e com sotaque pode ser ouvida atrás de si.

"O que faz aqui?".

A irritação podia ser notada em sua voz. Em nada lembrava a voz manhosa ou delicada. Agora estava mais grave e mais rígida.

"Tomando conta".

Riu se aproximando notando que nem o tempo poderia romper a barreira de antiga rixa entre eles.

"Que inferno Schuldich, eu não sou mais criança, nunca fui indefeso, você sabe disto muito bem. Me deixe em paz!".

Explodiu. Só queria poder relembrar alguns momentos sem ter ninguém atrás de si, e isto incluía algumas pessoas.

"Hey, não fique irritado che-fi-nho! Parte do acordo apenas, se bem que poderia te localizar em qualquer lugar mesmo, com tantos pensamentos nesta cidade, os seus consegue me deixar louco, claro, depois de Farfarello, é lógico".

Riu abertamente sabendo o quão irritado o jovem chefe se encontrava.

"Se você estiver lendo meus pensamentos agora Schuldich, você bem sabe o que estou quase fazendo, então dê meia volta e vá se divertir em algum inferninho". Virou o rosto na direção do ruivo e olhando seriamente.

"Bem, eu li seus pensamentos sim, e... porque não busca encontra-lo? Ou... os outros dois? Você sempre pensa nisto, todos os dias durantes estes malditos setes anos e nunca fez nada. Viver de lembranças não adianta. Mexa-se! E pelo menos estaria me fazendo um enorme favor em não me deixar com dor de cabeça e enjoado com o que eu acabo captando de você, Omi!".

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

Omi sabia que tudo que lhe fora dito era a mais pura verdade. Durante os sete anos após o termino do grupo que fazia parte, desejara reencontrar os companheiros. Mas não tinha coragem. Ter assumido o posto de Pérsia e os negócios de sua família, o deixava constrangido.

Quando veio a tona que ele, Omi Tsukiyono, na verdade era Mamuro Takatori. Tinha sido como uma verdadeira bomba em sua vida. Principalmente porque isto implicava em temer ser rejeitado por uma pessoa a qual se descobrira gostando mais do que o normal. Aya Fujimiya, ou melhor, Ran Fujimiya. Poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa menos ser rejeitado por ele.

Suspirou se dando por vencido. Não adiantaria nada ficar batendo boca com aquele telepata. Se em todo este tempo ele não mudara... então isto nunca iria acontecer de fato.

"É, eu sou um caso perdido chefinho, não adianta mesmo. Tempo perdido".

Comentou deixando o ar sarcástico voltar em suas palavras.

"Não sei como ainda te aturo. Nunca vou me perdoar por não ter lhe acertado um de meus dardos no meio de sua cara horrorosa".

Falou voltando o olhar para a fachada da floricultura. Se era para trocar faíscas, pegaria no pé do ruivo de qualquer fora.

"Horrorosa? Não sei onde. E não é isto que noto todas as noites que saio".

Estreitou os olhos. Tinha plena consciência que era apenas uma implicância, mas não conseguia se segurar quando falavam de sua aparência.

"Cuidado Schuldich, o tempo não é amigo da gravidade. Qualquer dia você vai precisar recorrer às maravilhas da plástica, implantes de cabelos e... bem, você sabe... Estimulantes".

Sorriu de canto sabendo o quanto o ruivo poderia estar irritado.

"Ora seu... não vou lhe responder como se deve. Se quiser ficar ai fitando um estabelecimento vazio e abandonado, vivendo no passado... então fique!".

Virou-se mostrando claramente que pretendia se retirar e deixa-lo sozinho.

Omi suspirou profundamente. Gostava de implicar com Schuldich, mas não conseguia se sentir bem depois que via o resultado. Certas coisas por mais tempo que se passasse, nunca mudariam.

"Schuldich... espera. Eu não...".

Teve a fala interrompida por uma risada bem sonora.

"Não se preocupe Omi, não fico chateado tão facilmente, mas... evite comentários depreciativos sobre o meu charme e beleza, eu posso não ser tão... bonzinho!".

Falou deixando um sorriso maldoso lhe adornar os lábios.

"Hunf... irritante! Ok, bem, já que não consigo me livrar tão fácil de minhas... babás. Que tal você me indicar um de seus... inferninhos?".

"Duvido que sobreviva nos lugares que freqüento! Mas se sobreviver...".

Olhava Omi de cima a baixo de uma forma maliciosa.

"Sobrevivo, e você até pode imaginar isto. Agora... Pare de me olhar como se estivesse me... você entendeu, Schuldich! Que coisa irritante".

"Humm... Entendi sim, mas o que posso fazer se com o passar dos anos você tenha se tornado muito mais bonito e atraente? Só estou fazendo o que os freqüentadores irão fazer, se bem que eles não vão ficar só olhando".

Omi balançou a cabeça mediante aquelas palavras. Não ficava mais vermelho como no passado. Raramente isto ocorria.

"Bem, vamos embora então. Não quero ficar mais aqui parado".

Começaram a caminhar em direção ao carro que Omi havia deixado a duas quadras, mas antes de virar a esquina, não pode deixar de lançar mais uma vez um olhar para a antiga floricultura.

**oOo Weiß oOo**

Estava de volta ao país a mais ou menos umas cinco horas e em vez de se sentir cansado e completamente moído pela demorada viagem entre Nova Iorque e Japão, sentia a extrema necessidade de sair e se divertir na noite de Tokyo. Sim, ele estava de volta. E precisava mais do que tudo sair, se divertir, voltar acompanhado e ter uma deliciosa noite.

Olhou-se no largo espelho do hotel que se hospedara, notando o brilho nos longos fios louros ondulados. Passou as mãos lentamente pelo casaco de couro surrado e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. A calça jeans color preta e justa, era completada com correntes nas laterais e com as botas de cor negra com um pequeno salto. Piscou para si mesmo ainda se encarando. '_Se fosse possível, eu mesmo me comia'_, pensou antes de colocar os óculos escuros vendando as belíssimas esferas de cor jade. Sem mais esperar logo estava saindo do hotel seguindo em direção ao estacionamento para pegar a moto que alugara.

Não demorou muito e um som de motor podia ser ouvido na rua. Mais uma vez Yohji Kudou se encontrava em Tokyo, solto nas ruas, na noite da cidade que nunca dormia.

Não muito distante daquele hotel, um moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados, encontrava-se largado no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer na televisão. Comia uma fatia de pizza quase fria acompanhada de um refrigerante já quase sem gás. Sentia-se nostálgico. Naquele dia faziam-se exatamente sete anos que não via nem Omi ou Aya. Muito menos tinha notícias de Yohji. Por mais incrível que poderia parecer, tanto Aya quanto Omi, encontravam-se tão próximo, mas nenhuns dos três demonstravam interesse em manter contato.

"Será que eles sentem falta?".

Deixou a pergunta vagando no ar como se assim pudesse extrair alguma resposta de si mesmo.

"Falando sozinho novamente Hidaka?".

"Hum? Não sabia que estava em casa Yuki".

Falou tentando desconversar. Não desejava tocar neste assunto. Não naquele momento.

"E lá vai você mudar de assunto para me enrolar. Hidaka, eu sei que você sente falta de algumas pessoas, só não sei quem são, mas... todo ano é a mesma coisa. Cara anime-se, você ainda é novo, se arrume e saia".

Falou encostando-se a porta da sala com os braços cruzados.

"Se você sabe disto, então sabe que não gosto de falar sobre este assunto! E não quero sair. Você ta querendo que eu desocupe a televisão, seu viciado em mídia televisiva".

Tentou dar um sorriso para o pequeno moreno.

"Ok, ok... você me pegou! Bom, já que você sacou a minha jogada, então libera logo o sofá e a Tv que hoje tem um show ultra especial".

"Eu sabia! Quer saber, vou dar uma volta por ai. Quem sabe caminhar pelo parque ou então... Qualquer coisa para não ficar vendo as mesmas coisas que você".

Falou rindo e se levantando. Não se importava com a programação que Yuuki curtia, muito pelo contrário, em muitas noites ficava com o menor vendo Tv, mas hoje apenas não se encontrava com vontade de ficar ali.

Em poucos minutos já se encontrava pronto e com as chaves de casa.

"Hey, cuide-se! Não vá colocar fogo no apartamento ou te mato, hein...".

Riu ao receber um gesto nada educado das mãos do pequeno moreno que já se encontrava esparramado no sofá.

**oOo Kreuz oOo**

"Nee-san... Nee... Ran?".

Falou alto conseguindo assim a atenção do irmão.

"Sim, Aya... O que quer?".

A jovem se aproximou com dificuldade do irmão. Mesmo depois de ter acordado do coma, Aya, apresentara alguns problemas em se locomover. Problemas estes devido ao longo tempo que passar sobre a cama do hospital, fazendo com que seus músculos adquirissem uma parcela de atrofia.

"Mano... largue este essas flores, já está tarde. Olha, tome um bom banho, coloque uma roupa e saia. Por favor, Ran! Não quero ser um estorvo para você. Quero que se distraia. Você está tão diferente, nee-san... tão distante!".

Ran olhou para o rosto da irmã. Não queria sair, queria ficar em casa, mas há tempos arrumava alguma desculpa para evitar ter que sair. Largar Aya sozinha em casa não era uma das coisas que mais lhe agradava. Raramente saia e quando o fazia, era de dia apenas para comprar mantimentos e sementes para suas flores na estufa que montara em casa.

Depois que Aya saiu do coma, Ran abandonou suas funções. Abandonar não seria a palavra ideal. O novo Pérsia sabia muito bem que não faria mais nenhum trabalho e que apenas se designaria a tomar conta da irmã.

Seus pensamentos acabaram se desviando para ele, Omi... A muito não o encontrava e nem sabia como estava. Sete anos... Sete anos sem ver o sorriso de Omi! Mas, mesmo não vendo, se lembrava muito bem do pequeno loiro de olhos azuis. Era impossível esquece-lo quando em sua estufa várias Frésias nasciam. Era nessas flores que sempre se lembrava do menor. Na verdade sua estufa possuía a lembrança de cada membro da Weiß. Além das Frésias, podiam ser encontradas ali florescendo: gencianas, orquídeas e suas próprias flores favoritas... rosas.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz insistente de sua irmã...

"Ran nee-san... Ran... Ta me ouvindo? Ran...".

"Desculpe, me distrai!".

Falou voltando o olhar para o vaso que se encontrava em suas mãos.

"Anda, hoje não irei aceitar uma recusa sua. Quero que saia se divirta. Você já e um homem Ran... Tem que se distrair e... arranjar alguém...".

Sorriu um pouco corada. Eram irmãos, mas mesmo assim sentia-se envergonhada de falar essas coisas.

Ran olhou novamente para a irmã e soltando um suspiro apenas meneou a cabeça concordando, confirmando que faria o que a irmã estava lhe pedindo.

Seria estranho sair sem ser em uma missão, ou sem estar acompanhado.

Basicamente meia hora depois, Ran já se encontrava pronto. Vestido com calças pretas, coturno de fivelas prateadas, blusa preta em corte em 'V' e sua mais nova aquisição, presente de sua irmã... Um sobretudo negro tão longo quanto o que costumava usar, mas bem mais justo ao corpo com fivelas que acompanhavam o designer das que se encontravam nos coturnos.

Aya olhou o irmão de cima a abaixo e sorriu genuinamente. Estava muito lindo.

"Nee-san... Você está realmente lindo. Vai chamar a atenção de muita menina esta noite... Quem sabe eu não ganhe uma cunhada?".

Sorriu mais ainda ao ver que o irmão olhou para si estreitando os olhos

Ran mesmo depois de anos não havia perdido certos hábitos. Soltou um resmungo enquanto ajeitava os fios ruivos.

"Aya... Tome cuidado. Feche tudo e não atenda a porta para estranhos. O celular vai estar ligado, qualquer coisa não hesite em ligar!".

O ruivo viu a menor concordando com um gesto de cabeça.

Parado na porta de casa, antes de ganhar a noite de Tokyo, mas um suspiro deixou os lábios finos de Ran.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Olá... mais uma fic. Pretendo dar continuidade as outras, não se preocupem (se é que alguém ficaria preocupado com isto...)_

_ Bem... quero deixar a observação que nesta fic estarei fazendo uma mistura dentro do universo Weiß, então, caso vocês notem certos nomes... não se assustem. Todos eles fazem parte dos Weiß, apenas de épocas diferentes e sim... irei mistura-los ao meu bel-prazer 'risos'.  
Como podem notar, dei uma bela adiantada no tempo... 7anos à frente.  
Deixei Omi sendo o Pérsia e a Aya-chan viva... Não sei se ele realmente assume o posto de Pérsia, até porque em Glühen ele assume as coisas da família, e se Aya-chan realmente está viva ao final de Kapitel, mas se faz necessário essa situação para esta fic, ok!  
Peço paciência, porque meus momentos de inspiração sempre oscilam. Então... atualizações podem vir rápidas ou não..._

_Outra coisa...  
Sim Kaline... Aqui - nesta fic - você terá Yohji e Ken... só nesta ta... To sendo boazinha XD_

_Já falei demais... Comentem a fic se acharem que devem._

_Bjins  
**Litha-chan**_  
18.01.2006.  
ás 0horas e 20minutos


End file.
